Maplekit
by laluna121
Summary: "Who are you?" Maplekit tilted her head to the side curiously. The dark cat in front of her snickered."I'm your death." The cat raised it's paw, claws unsheathed.Suddenly a figure knocked Maplekit aside."Look out!" the cat said before yowling in pain.R&R!
1. Chapter 1:Sacrifice

_"Who are you?" Maplekit tilted her head to the side curiously. The dark cat in front of her snickered._

_ "I'm your death." The cat raised its paw, claws unsheathed. Suddenly a figure knocked Maplekit aside_

_ "Look out!" The cat said, before yowling in pain. Maplekit watched as her father was struck down._

**Chapter One: Sacrifice**

Maplekit opened her eyes. Light shined through the roof of the nursery. She stretched, and then looked at her sleeping mother. Deciding it was okay to leave, she exited the nursery into camp. In the early morning hours, Maplekit picked up a piece of prey and dragged it to the front of the nursery. She bit into it, making slow progress on eating the large dove. After eating half of it, she dragged it to her mother. Then, she set off to the elders den.

"Hello, Raggedfeather." Maplekit greeted the elder. The elder turned to her warmly. Raggedfeather was a brown she-cat with amber eyes. Maplekit was Raggedfeather's favorite, because she was so curious.

"Hello, Maplekit." Raggedfeather rasped. "Have you come for another story?" Maplekit's eyes shined. She loved Raggedfeather's stories! She sat down next to her, and asked.

"Do you have any other stories I haven't heard?" Maplekit asked excitedly. Raggedfeather purred.

"Oh, I just might have one for you."

After hearing Raggedfeather's story, Maplekit headed back towards the nursery. She was tired! When she got there, her mother was waiting.

"How was Raggedfeather's story today?" She asked lovingly. As Maplekit snuggled up to her mother she answered.

"It was the best one yet." And fell into a deep sleep. Maplekit woke up to distant yowls. She looked up at her mother, who had a worried expression on her face.

"Momma, what's happening?" Maplekit asked drowsily. Her mother looked down at her and cooed.

"I'm going to find out, while you stay here until I come back." With that, her mother walked out of the nursery and left Maplekit alone. After awhile, the noise and her curiosity got the best of her. She walked out of the nursery. The camp was deserted. Then, a dark cat entered camp. Wondering who it was, Maplekit walked up to the cat.

"Who are you?" Maplekit tilted her head to the side curiously. The dark cat in front of her snickered.

"I'm your death." The cat raised its paw, claws unsheathed. Suddenly a figure knocked Maplekit aside

"Look out!" The cat said, before yowling in pain. Maplekit watched as her father was struck down. Maplekit gasped, then ran to her father's side.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" She nudged him softly but he was cold to the touch. She looked up at the cat who approached, grinning evilly. Fury rose in Maplekit.

"You're a murderer! I hope you never have family or someone to love you! How can you be so cold? Are you even a cat at all?" Maplekit yowled at him. The cat faltered. Maplekit ran over to him and bit his leg. The cat screeched. The cat knocked her off, but Maplekit ran at him again, prickly claws scoring into his stomach. Maplekit managed to climb onto his back. She slashed at his back furiously. Then, she made a blow to his neck. The cat's voice gurgled, then stopped as the cat fell down, dead. Maplekit gasped for breath as she sat exaughted on the cat's back. Two more cat entered camp, but when they saw the bloody kit, their eyes widened and they fled. As Maplekit's fury subsided, Maplekit realized what she'd done. She killed a cat! Realization fell into horror. She backed away. Scared and confused, Maplekit ran. Away from the battle, away from the camp, away from her father's dead body. Away from everything she knew.


	2. Chapter 2:Prohecy

**Well, some people think Maplekit's a dang tough kitty! Lesson: Don't make Maplekit mad! **** Thanks for reviews! –Lunarshine**

**Maplekit: WAIT!**

**Me: what?**

**Maplekit: You don't own warriors.**

**Me: I know that!**

**Maplekit: you didn't say so.**

Darkness clouded Maplekit's dreams. Blood spattered the trail she ran on. She kept running, not looking back. She hit something and stumbled back. When see looked up, she saw the dark cat, who snickered evilly over her father's dead body. She saw herself run past her and slay the red cat.

"Stop!" She cried, but she had to watch. Then everything went black. A familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"_The maple will fly far from the tree, but only to make another."_ It was her father!

"Dad!" Maplekit cried out. Her father's face appeared in front of her.

"I and your mother love you very much, but your destiny isn't with us. Fly far, little maple." And his face disappeared.

Maplekit was hungry. She remembered what one of the apprentices said._ 'Prey won't walk up to you and jump into your mouth!' Rustpaw mewed. 'You have to stalk it, like this!' Rustpaw showed her the hunter's crouch._ Maplekit thought about what Rustpaw had said that day. Maplekit remembered about scenting, and opened her mouth. Immediately she could smell something small and furry. Using what she remembered, she did a pretty good hunter's crouch. As she got closer, the scent was distinctly mouse. When she thought she was close enough, she pounced. The mouse ran, but one of Maplekit's claws got stuck in its tail. She stared at the mouse. _Okay, I caught it, but now what do I do?_ Maplekit wondered.

"Are you gonna eat that?" A grey she-cat with lighter grey speckles down her back moved out of bushes she was hiding in.

"Huh?" Maplekit sat there stupidly.

"I said are you gonna eat that?" The she-cat repeated patiently.

"Is that what you do with this?" Maplekit held up the struggling mouse. The she-cat laughed hardily.

"What else do you do with prey?" She asked, friendly.

"Uhhh….." Maplekit had no idea.

"Anyway, what's a kit like you doing in these woods?" The she-cat got more serious.

"I… ummm ran away." Maplekit confessed. The she-cat looked curious.

"Why?" She pushed.

"I-I killed a cat!" Maplekit mewed, distressed. The she-cat snorted.

"Don't lie to me, honey. I know first hand that a kitten can't kill an adult cat. By the way, my name's Crystal." She nudged Maplekit. "Let's get you some food."

**Yea, I know, I'm making Maplekit pretty lame. I'll try to make her better later. BTW I want to know; should Maplekit's name be Mapletree or Mapleleaf? Till next time! Please, guys. I just updated this and immediately a review pops up. I wondered who's watching their watch list and refreshing every couple secs? Lunarshine**


	3. Chapter 3:Lies and deceit

**OMG! ITS BEEN SO LONG! I'm an idiot for not updating in a year ;A;*gets pounced on by Maplekit***

**Maple: WHERE THE **** WERE YOU! I WAS READYV TO KILL U!**

**Me: ;A; Don't hurt me... *raises eyebrows* But where did you learn that language!**

**Maple: Trisha told me.**

**Me: You don't know who that is, you liar.*Trisha is a OC of mine***

**Maple: Ya right, anywai, u dun own warriors and crap like that!**

**Me: Trisha is such a horrible person... You are no longer the innocent kit I once knew...**

Maplekit sat in the clearing with Crystal. There was an akward silence as Maplekit looked at her mouse. The hole in the mouses's tail made her sick. She was a murderer.

"You okay, honey?" Crystal asked."You look rather sick."

"I'm not hungry." Maplekit said, the statement now true.

"But you worked so hard to catch that mouse!" Crystal purred. Maplekit looked up at her. Why was she so kind?

"So why did you lie about killing a cat?" Crystal's voice brought her into reality. Should she tell her? She didn't believe her the first time, so why would she now?

"I-I guess I was just scared." She stammered, feeling even more horrid. Just one more sin to add to the list. Crystal trilled softly and walked over to her, warming her with her soft and fluffy fur.

"Theres no need to be afraid. Whatever happened at your old home is gone now." She mewed. _Old home._ She was right though. Her clanmates would never welcome her back.

"I just need some rest." Maplekit snuggled up to Crystal and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile at camp~**

"Maplekit!" Maplekit's mother cried out. She repeated the phrase several times until the deputy put his tail on her shoulder.

"You've been calling for almost a day now." He sighed." I'm afraid this is more of a search and recovery now. No kit would have survived on its own without an adult." The mother cat wailed, and the other cats in camp looked down. The corpse of her mate lay in the middle of camp, ready to be carried off by the elders.

"You need some rest, come on." The deputy lead the distreased cat into the warriors den, her new den. It made the situation seem even more helpless.


End file.
